hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
The Peasant King
"You see now how kings are made: in dirt, poverty, and violence." Event The Peasant King sits in a throne of bones and feathers to honour the downtrodden and forgotten. Clad in a heavy cloak and a leather cap, the grubby young man rises gracefully from the somber nest as you enter. The basement of Far Water's only tavern serves as his throne room. A gracious host, he offers you chipped mugs of something leafy and lukewarm. "Some of the townsfolk claim he is a saviour, others say he's a good-for-nothing layabout," Estrella explains. "Regardless, the peasants hold him in some esteem here in Far Water." He draws a curiously-shaped set of pipes from a pocket and plays a jaunty tune. "Enough." Estrella draws herself up tall. "The peasants of Far Water will soon be cast from their homes - is there anything that you can do for them?" The infernal tooting stops, and the Peasant King lowers his pipes with a grin. "Twenty-seven loaves of bread." You choke on your muddy tea. 1) Give the bread. (Lose 27 Food) :Estrella hands over a pouch heavy with gold as additional payment. :The player loses 27 Food. :The Peasant King bows. "I confess there is little else I can do for these people." He suddenly becomes very serious. "I will scrounge and blackmail what food I can, but without their homes and farms... there will not be enough to keep everyone alive by winter." :"This is a generous gift, but even if you were to bring me ten-fold the amount of food, it is a lost cause." :Estrella frowns. "Is there no family, or neigbouring town that could welcome them?" :"I know Borim, the tavern-owner, has family in the City - but he is one of the few." The Peasant King reclines on his bone pile. "So it goes. Far Water could never stand against the will of the Emperor." :"No!" Estrella shakes her head. "Enough. The people will not starve because they are not going to leave their homes." :She bows to the Peasant King and turns to leave, grim determination on her face. "They have all but ignored my messages regarding the matter... there is only one thing for it. We must fight." :The player gains this card's token. :"But how?" The Peasant King chuckles. "You are but two warriors, and the Empire cannot be stopped." :"Yes, it may be suicide." Estrella places a practiced hand on her pistol and grins. "The odds are stacked against us. I cannot use my allies in the Empire, but I have garnered some underground contacts in my time." :"Come, we are going to visit a special friend of mine." :Encounter ends. 2) Say you don't have that much bread. :The Peasant King laughs dryly. "As it always is in these parts." :Encounter ends. 3) Leave. :Encounter ends. Unlocked By Acquire the token for Mayor of Far Water. Token Unlocks For deciding to fight for Far Water... Estrella's Unusual Contact Category:Encounters Category:Normal Encounters Category:Companion-Specific Category:Tokens Category:Encounter Tokens Category:Revisitable Encounters